Unnamed Kazon
The following is a list of unnamed Kazon. Kazon-Nistrim Captain This sent out a distress call and asked for help to anyone you can hear this message. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9 and is listed as "Dying Kazon Captain".|His costume from this episode was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} Aide This male was a member of the Kazon-Nistrim who had beamed aboard the together with Maje Culluh in 2371. He wore a ring with a poisonous needle that he used to kill a fellow Kazon survivor who was rescued by the crew of the Voyager from a derelict Kazon raider. ( ) Boarding party These askara' were under command of first maje Culluh and Seska and helped hijack the Voyager in 2372. Some of them were killed by Ensign Lon Suder and some left the ship when Tom Paris and a group of Talaxians retook the ship. ( ) File:Kazon nistrim 1, 2372.jpg|''Played by Mark Major'' ( ) File:Kazon nistrim 2, 2372.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' ( ) File:Kazon nistrim 3, 2372.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Kazon nistrim 4, 2372.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Kazon nistrim 5, 2372.jpg|''Played by Scott Strozier'' ( ) Engineer 1 This askara helped hijack with First maje Culluh. He was ordered by Seska to take the captured Voyager bridge crew to the cargo bay. He manned the helm and weapons system, and was an engineer. He was mortally wounded by Lon Suder in the retaking of Voyager. Before he died, however, he shot and killed Suder, but not before he was able to sabotage the backup phase coil, causing it to explode when it was activated. ( ) }} Engineer 2 This askara was an engineer killed by Lon Suder in a Jefferies tube. Suder did not know what to do with the body so he brought it to sickbay. ( ) Frigate crew Jal Razik killed over one hundred Nistrim in a single shot, destroying their Nistrim frigate. ( ) }} Guard 1 This guard guard served under Maje Culluh. He guarded his Maje when he was discussing forming an alliance with Maje Haron of the Kazon-Relora to defeat . ( ) }} Guards These four guards served aboard Maje Culluh's Kazon raider in 2372. The first two accompanied Seska to arrest Tom Paris but were surprised by an explosion and then knocked down by Paris. Seska ordered them to find Paris after he escaped. The two latter ones also tried to find Paris but he shot the first guard and had a hand to hand combat with the second guard. ( ) File:Kazon-Nistrim guard 2.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Kazon-Nistrim guard 3.jpg|''Played by Jeff Cadiente'' File:Kazon-Nistrim guard 4.jpg|''Played by Ken Lesco'' File:Kazon-Nistrim guard 5.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' Interrogator This interrogator injected Chakotay with truth serum. Chakotay refused to give Maje Culluh the command codes to Voyager after taking a physical beating. ( ) Officer This officer served aboard a Kazon raider under Maje Culluh. He was ordered by Seska to locate Commander Chakotay who had been aboard the raider. ( ) }} Replicator accident survivor This male sent a distress call after the crew of his Kazon raider had experimented with Federation replicator technology and thereby merged several members of his crew with the superstructure of the ship. He was the only survivor of the unfortunate accident and beamed aboard Voyager for medical treatment. His blood, especially his pyrocytes, had to be replaced completely and he was slowly recovering in sickbay when Maje Culluh and his aide beamed aboard the Federation ship and killed him with a poisonous needle. ( ) Replicator accident victim 1 This male was killed aboard his Kazon raider when the crew experimented with a Federation replicator. He was merged with a bulkhead of the ship. ( ) Replicator accident victim 2 This male was killed aboard his Kazon raider when the crew experimented with a Federation replicator. He was merged with the floor of the ship's bridge. ( ) Teirna's parents According to Teirna, his parents were killed in a Trabe attack shortly after his birth. When the Doctor observed Teirna's lingering polycythemia, he noted that his medical record didn't indicate any prior blood disorder, and when the Doctor inquired if this was possibly an inherited trait, and began to mention Teirna's parents, Teirna cut him off mid-sentence to report his parent's demise. ( ) }} Warriors These Kazon-Nistrim were under command of first maje Culluh and Seska and helped hijack the Voyager in 2372. Due to the contact with a temporal anomaly, Commander Chakotay from 2377 encountered this group in engineering. The group was later defeated by the combined power of several crewmembers from different timelines. ( ) File:Kazon nistrim 1, 2377.jpg|''Played by Mark Major'' File:Kazon nistrim 2, 2377.jpg|''Played by Irving Lewis'' File:Kazon nistrim 3, 2377.jpg|''Played by Michael Bailous'' Kazon-Ogla Boys These Kazon-Ogla boys were part of the crew of Maje Razik's Kazon carrier. They were all willing to kill Commander Chakotay without hesitation. ( ) Females These females lived in the ruins on Ocampa. The first female was knocked down when Neelix destroyed the water containers given to the Kazon by Janeway. ( ) }} File:Kazon-Ogla female 1.jpg|''Played by J. Suzanne Rampe'' File:Kazon-Ogla female 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Kazon-Ogla female 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Male 1 This Kazon-Ogla was among the Kazon sect which lived on the surface of the Ocampa planet, discovered by the crew of Voyager shortly after their transport into the Delta Quadrant. He assisted the other Kazon-Ogla in disarming the Voyager officers and was surprised when the water containers were beamed to the surface. ( ) }} Guard 1 This Kazon-Ogla guard served aboard Maje Razik's Kazon carrier. He guarded Kar and Chakotay and also beamed down to Tarok. ( ) Guard 2 This Kazon-Ogla guard served aboard Maje Razik's Kazon carrier. He beamed down to Tarok with his Maje. ( ) Guard 3 This Kazon-Ogla guard served aboard Maje Razik's Kazon carrier. He guarded Kar and Chakotay. ( ) Patrol on leola root planet These two male Kazon-Nistrim were patrolling caves on a planet rich in leola root and kaylos. The second one was shot down by Commander Chakotay and the other one by Seska after he fired at Chakotay. ( ) Kazon-Pommar Barkeeper This Kazon-Pommar worked as a barkeeper in a bar on Sobras in 2372. He motioned Neelix where to find Jal Tersa, pointed him into a back section of the bar. ( ) }} Guard This Kazon-Pommar guarded several Trabe prisoners in the caves on Sobras. Mabus called him "the kind who starts shooting at the first sign of trouble". He was knocked unconscious by a grenade that he touched with his foot. ( ) }} Guards These two Kazon-Pommar guards took Neelix into custody in some caves on Sobras after he had spoken to Jal Tersa. Neelix tried to bribe them but to no avail. ( ) File:Kazon guard 1.jpg|''Played by a unknown actor'' File:Kazon guard 2.jpg|''Played by a unknown actor'' Kazon-Relora Aide This Kazon-Relora aide served under Maje Haron. He accompanied his Maje aboard Maje Culluh's Kazon raider and was later killed by the Kazon-Nistrim using Federation transporter technology. His body, floating in space, was recovered by the crew of Voyager. ( ) Warrior This Kazon-Relora warrior was killed by the bare hands of Jal Haliz. Only his tunic remained as of 2372. ( ) }} fr:Kazons nl:Kazons de:Weitere Kazon Category:Kazon Kazon